Hump Day
by Sab0511
Summary: It's hump day and things are the same for Bella Swan every Wednesday but it all leads up to a great thing.


So I wrote this as just a one-shot that came to me. If you've read my other story, the one that's in progress, I can assure you that I'm just tormenting people by not posting chapters. I can also confidently state that 'Being Normal' is completely done, I'm just proofing it now when I have some time. I will try to post the next few chapters in the next week, I will when I'm home, but it is graduation session, my weekends include a graduation each weekend now. But I do slip in once a day to read reviews, so review for any of my stories. Any of them will do, I love hearing what the peoples think about my writing. Oh and I don't own Twilight, really wish I did, but it's whatever. Enjoy and review.

* * *

Every Wednesday, I did the same thing, it was repetition, I'd get up at seven in the morning, get in my truck and drive the two miles to school. I'd then get out and be a klutz, normally tripping over a stupid rock or something. I'd walk to my first hour, sit in the seat next to the captain of the football team at Forks High. We'd exchange our normal banter, I'd mutter his last name.

"Cullen," I'd say.

"Swan," I'd get in reply. That's the most we'd talk, unless we had to work on a project at our lab station. Otherwise we where blissfully unaware of any tension between us.

After the class, I'd head to my second block, than to my third block, than I'd be released for lunch, where I would put my ear phones in and ignore the world around me as I set at the table in a secluded corner, reading the latest classic that I couldn't put down for the millionth time.

Then fourth block came, I'd sit in my literature group with Alice Cullen, my best girl friend, her boyfriend Jasper Whitlock, Angela Webber and Jessica Stanley, we'd, well Alice, Angela and I would discuss the work of the moment, Jessica would flip through a magazine and text the captain of the football team, while she pretended to listen to Angela, Alice and I. Jasper would just sit there, just absorbing what we said.

The bell would ring and I'd go Forks Public Library, where I'd sit and do homework and extra reading until six-thirty that evening, when I'd head home to fix dinner for my father and older brother, Charlie and Emmett Swan. Charlie would roll in at seven from work, Emmett would be home from football practice around six.

I'd walk in and yell at Emmett, telling him I was home. I could here him in the shower, or on the phone with Rosalie Hale, his current girlfriend. Rosalie was shallow and just a bitch, but I tried not to judge her because to be honest, I didn't know her well, and if she brought my brother happiness, I was okay with that.

Dinner was served when my father got home normally around seven unless something came up at the station.

I'd finish my homework if I had any left or I'd read the classic I had been working on at lunch. I'd turn on my music if I was just reading. At eight-thirty, I'd dress up a bit more and sneak out my window.

Dad never checked on me after eight, I was the good child, the one he trusted to not do what I was doing.

I'd walk the two blocks to the old movie theater, owned by the towns oldest family, who would open it on Wednesday nights and show older movies for only a dollar. I went just to get out of the house, even if that meant I had to see the captain of the football team, who was part of the family that owned the theater.

"What's playing tonight," I'd ask the ticket person, normally Edward Cullen, sometimes Alice.

The sultry, velvet voice that belonged to Edward give me the name of the movie, tonight was my favorite, Pride and Prejudice, staring Kira Knightly. I'd accept my ticket, and go in to buy my snack and drink, always Milk Duds and a large Pepsi. The dollar bill I had to pay for my ticket was still in my pocket.

I'd walk into the theater and find a seat in the back, near the center, it was my normal seat. I'd look at the screen as a few of the local people came in. They where regulars, none of the students from Forks High would be caught dead here. Except for Alice, Edward and I. Sometimes Jasper was here, not tonight, him and Alice had a date in Port Angeles.

The lights would dim and the movie would begin. The seat next to me would become occupied as somebody set down. My hand would be grabbed. I always rested it lightly on the arm rest.

I'd smile, it was the one night where we weren't the school nerd and the football captain, we where Bella Swan and Edward Cullen, a secret couple, the one's who snuck around so that they could hate each other out in public, but love each other in the private, secluded corner of the old theater.

The only people who knew about us where my father and brother, his parents, who we weren't going to tell originally, but they caught us making-out at the back of the theater one night and forced us to explain, and Alice and Jasper who would help us get away from Forks often so we could date.

It was fun, secret dating, things where always keep interesting. We'd find new ways to tell each other we when one of us was on the other's mind. Edward was notorious for leaving flower petals on my doorstep. I wrote poetry often to him, which he keep in a binder in his room under his bed.

Ten minutes into the movie, he'd start kissing at my neck, which I would try to stop him, but really, you don't stop Edward Cullen, he's this annoying fly that you learned to love. Fifteen minutes into the movie I'd give him a kiss on the lips. Five minutes later we where making out. The movie forgotten.

People who came to showings knew that you didn't come up to the back of the theater if you wanted to watch the movie, you'd just get distracted by two hormonal teens in love that couldn't keep there hands to themselves. Nobody set in the back three rows because of us.

Then after kissing for awhile, we'd whisper to each other, words of love, things we planned for the week, he'd invite me to the next home game, which I'd tell him I had to study, he'd pretend to pout until I kissed him, than I'd reassure him that he'd be fine, that I'd be there so he could show off for me.

The movie would eventually end and we'd be back to normal life. I'd wait until next Wednesday so that Edward and I could be together, we had no plans to meet sometime in the coming week other than the game, and I couldn't speak to him there.

I couldn't openly speak to him until next year, when we'd both attend Dartmouth. We'd then be able to be a public couple. Until then I'd look forward to my Wednesday nights at the movie Theater.

After I would reluctantly leave the theater, and the comfort of Edward's arms, I'd walk back home, sneak in the front door, my father would be asleep by that time, and I'd sneak back up to the room, popping my head into Emmett's room to tell him I was home.

I'd walk to my room, if I have any homework left, I'd do it, or try, I'd get lost in my thoughts of Edward, wondering what tomorrow would bring. I'd finally fall asleep.

Thursday would always come way to early, I wanted to stay in my dream world, one where Edward and I would be a very public couple. I'd get up and start getting ready, Emmett would come in with a single flower petal, Edward had left me a present during the night.

I'd drive to school and then Edward and I would share a secret smile, I'd whisper something to the wind and hoped he received the message. Thursdays where so much more boring than Wednesdays.

* * *

_EPOV._

I had seen her kissable lips move and I knew she was sending a message to her angel. Her angel in disguise. Me. "I love you," I'd hear, more like decipher from her lip movements, but whatever she was mine and I was hers. Soon we'd be together for good, than she'd have to fight to get rid of me.

I'd wait, till the next time we'd see each other and be able to talk, that next time would be Wednesday. Until then my love, until then.

Wednesday couldn't come fast enough. Maybe then I'd have the courage to ask her that question and give her the ring that had been weighing my pocket down for so long.

* * *

Don't forget to press that little review button or else your favorite characters get a death scene in 'Being Normal'!


End file.
